


Just Once

by Shelbazoidz



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/F, dolores is a top, thats my only tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: This feeling would probably pass. Right? They both felt it that day in the hotel. There was a spark that neither of them could deny but acting on it would be a terrible idea in the end.One night. Just one night couldn't hurt, could it?
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Charlotte Hale
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of Bill Wurtz "I just did a bad thing, I regret the thing I did…"
> 
> Did I make this strictly because Tessa Thompson and Evan Rachel Wood make my gay ass faint? Maybe… Anyways, I never shipped these two until recently and now after 3x03 I just need to write this scene so it's gonna be short. I don't know who is in Charlotte right now but I hope I won't go to hell for writing this when we find out later.
> 
> Edit: After finding out who Charlotte is, I'd like to formally say I had to resist the urge to rename this story "Go Fuck Yourself" even me the trash goblin has limits

Heels clicked down marble floors in the partially lit hallway. The light noise of a few distant muffled voices from other apartments seeped through the walls. Being here still felt odd. Not the apartment complex necessarily but being within human society was different. This feeling of false freedom didn't sit right. She shook the jumbled thoughts from her head, her knuckles quickly knocking on the door. Movement on the other side following suit. The door swung open, Charlotte locking eyes with her. 

"Evening." She nodded, her eyes darting down to look at the leather jacket and dark jeans Dolores was wearing. How did she manage to look good no matter the time of day? 

"Good evening." Dolores responded in that perfectly cool tone. "Do you have new information for me?" She breezed past her into the apartment. Eyes scanning around the living space, lingering on the bookbag on the floor for a few moments. The sound of nails tapping rapidly on made her brows come together as she searched for the source of the noise. She turned just in time to see a mess of golden fur bound up to her, stopping a few inches away. His tail wagged furiously across the floor as he looked up at her excitedly. 

"A dog?" Was all she said looking out the corner of her eye towards Charlotte. 

"Yes. He was an... impulse buy." She shrugged, scratching behind the pup's ears before going to sit on the couch. Dolores followed suit sitting opposite from her, crossing one long leg over the other. 

"What do you mean by impulse buy?" Dolores caught her eye, pinning her with a steely gaze she was unable to lie to. Charlotte let out a deep sigh before speaking. 

"There was a man in the park trying to talk to Nathan. He had his filthy hands on him when I got there, and I may have gotten aggressive." She felt Dolores searching her face as a few moments ticked by. 

"You killed him." Dolores stated, mildly annoyed. Charlotte was taken back for a second. How the hell did she know that? 

"I took care of him, yes. And took the dog." She had no regrets from her actions, a man like him didn't deserve her restraint. 

"Do you know how much of a risk it is having the dog of a man you killed? You can't just kill when you feel like it. Who was he? " Her tone was even but Charlotte could hear the hint of anger beneath the surface. 

"I don't know who he was, and I don’t particularly care." She said through gritted teeth. 

"Then you put all this in jeopardy for one man." 

"I disabled the cameras, no one saw." 

"There's still a body." 

“I'm sorry but if I didn't take care of him, he was just going to get to another child and you've left _your_ share of bodies too, have you not?" She challenged, her gaze hardening as she continued their staring contest. The clock ticked on the wall through the deafening silence. Dolores stared back but Charlotte refused to relent. She could see the fire in those deep brown pools of honey. Suddenly she felt something press on to her lap and looked down seeing the happy eyes of the dog blinking back up at her. A barely audible sigh escaped her before she stroked her hand through the thick fur on his neck making his tail wag. While she did agree a man like that shouldn't still be alive, she wished Charlotte would have thought about a better way to handle it. 

"I understand. In the future I do need you to put more thought into your actions and not act on impulses." She looked back towards her making sure Charlotte would heed her words. They couldn’t have more slip ups like this. 

"I can do that." Although not acting on certain impulses when it came to Dolores she couldn’t completely promise. More silence filled the air before they both realized they were still staring. Dolores straightened, remembering why she came in the first place. 

"Was that the reason you called me here?" She asked while the golden retriever walked away to go plop onto the rug for a nap. 

"No. I just-" The sentence died on her lips as she averted her gaze, looking out the window before she spoke again. "I just wanted to see you." Dolores simply raised a perfect brow at her statement. 

"What happened at the hotel, it’s been on my mind." She continued hastily. 

"Nothing happened at the hotel." Dolores tilted her head to the side slightly. 

"You know what I-" She paused, seeing the tiniest hint of a smirk on the lips she couldn’t stop staring at. "You're fucking with me, aren't you?" 

"Nonsense. All we did was sleep.” There was no mistaking the smug look Dolores was attempting to hold back. The intensity of the previous conversation was seemingly forgotten in this new exchange. 

"Yes, but I just…" She trailed off, not quite sure where the sentence was going. 

"Did you want something to happen, Charlotte?" Dolores hummed watching her shift in the seat, averting her gaze again. 

There were many emotions humans programmed into them that Dolores constantly had to shut off so she could focus. Emotions always muddled everything just like it had with Teddy. She refused to have another repeat even but the feeling of longing or was it just lust? That she’d felt around Charlotte she tried to ignore but there it was again. Burning in the forefront of her mind as she watched Charlotte fumble with her fingers. One night of acting on her desire couldn't hurt, right? She stood, watching as Charlotte’s mouth snapped shut when she strode towards her. The sound of her heels clicking on the floor was the only noise in the room as she neared. The tip of her index finger pressed underneath Charlotte's chin, tipping her head up. 

"I asked you a question." She felt Charlotte’s throat bob under her finger. 

"I wanted something to happen." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Dolores lowered herself into her lap, eyes never leaving hers. 

"Something like this?" Her breath ghosted over the shell of Charlotte's ear making her hips twitch upwards. 

"Yes." The word left in a wispy sigh while fingers trailed up her collar bone, sliding up to rest on her neck. Dolores put a hint of pressure behind the movement, Charlotte’s eyes sliding closed momentarily.

“Look at me.” The order came out gentle. She looked down at her, soaking up every detail of her lust filled gaze. Leaning down she barely brushed their lips together. Charlotte pushed up, but Dolores pulled away. Just out of reach. An annoyed noise coming from below her made her smile. 

She relented from her teasing for now, finally pressing their lips together. Her hand was still wrapped around Charlotte's throat as she licked into her mouth. The shift of her hips eliciting a soft whimper from Charlotte. Hands came up to rest on her hips and she continued to rock forward, loving the little noises Charlotte was letting out. The hands that had been resting on her hips slowly moved downwards to grip her ass. She smirked into the kiss before pulling all the way back to see her red lip stick smudged all over her face. Slowly she slid off her lap, Charlotte was glued to the couch clearly flustered and a little sad at the loss of Dolores in her lap. 

"Show me where your bedroom is." Dolores said, watching with an amused smile as Charlotte stood on slightly wobbly legs.

"Okay." She breathed. Dolores's eyes lingered on the sway of Charlotte's hips as she walked in front of her, leading them to the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, she was on her again. She allowed her jacket to be shrugged off, tossing it onto the floor. The heels she was wearing were kicked off in separate directions, even without them she still stood tall over her. Her hands running up Charlotte's sides, wrenching the shirt off. Her thumb swiped lightly over a hardened nipple, her other hand gripping her waist. Charlotte let out a shaky breath as she kissed her neck. Dolores sank to the floor, her fingers hooking into the fabric around Charlotte’s waist. Slowly she pulled the leggings down her body, the garment was quickly kicked off to the other side of the room. Dolores’s teeth sank into her bottom lip at the sight of the expanse of heated skin in front of her, lips pressing a single delicate kiss to Charlotte’s heated center. Her lips kissed all the way back up her body until they were locked into another feverish kiss. Charlotte gave her lip a none too gentle bite, a sharp exhale of pain coming out of Dolores. She pulled back seeing playful brown eyes giving her a challenging stare.

With a slight shake of her head, Dolores walked backwards leading them towards the bed. Just as her knees hit the edge, she turned them around and pushed Charlotte back into the sheets. She loomed over her; the desire burning low in her belly. Charlotte's legs fell open to accommodate her as she crawled into the bed, kneeling between them. Her hands pressed flat to her thighs, running up and down. Leaving heat in their wake. Each touch seemed to set Charlotte a blaze. She reached up grabbing the collar of Dolores’s shirt, pulling her back against her lips. A sharp exhale of breath slipping out when a clothed knee pressed into her core. Her hips rolled up onto Dolores's jeans. The rough fabric created a delicious sensation as Dolores pushed her thigh harder into her. Fingers gripped Dolores's bicep as she painted the material with her arousal. Just as she found a rhythm Dolores pulled away with a devious look. 

"Cruel." Charlotte breathed, her head falling back into the sheets. 

"I can show you how cruel I can be." Her fingers ghosted over burning flesh, a single finger lightly grazing Charlotte's clit. She desperately wanted more but Dolores only gave her the most fleeting touches. Each time she bucked her hips up she would pull away until Charlotte relaxed back into the sheets. Her gentle touches were driving her insane.

“More.” She begged.

“No.” The deliberate word made Charlotte let out a pleading groan. Dolores simply smiled down at her, ghosting her fingers back over her. The small circles were somehow the best torture Charlotte ever endured. Slight pressure was added behind the movements making her mouth fall open, a strangled noise coming out.

“You think you can come from just this?” The low sultry tone of her voice nearly made Charlotte lose it.

“Maybe?” She answered honestly, receiving an amused hum. 

A single digit slipped inside making her gasp. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip at the delicious stretch as another was added. Dolores’s palm pressed roughly into her clit with each thrust sending her high and higher.

"Don't stop." She groaned, her hips trying to push fingers deeper inside.

"Say please." Dolores husked into her ear, easing her fingers back inside. Charlotte swallowed thickly, her mind going blank. She was so close just teetering right on the edge. 

"P-please." The word stuttered out. Her nails scratched down Dolores's back as those long fingers pushed in deeper. Curling upwards as she pulled back out, this time she didn't stop. The bed smacking into the wall aggressively with each thrust. Charlotte writhed beneath her, senseless sentences mumbled in pleasure. Her legs tightened around Dolores as she came, her moans echoing through the space. She barely came back down before her mind registered that Dolores was still fucking her. 

"Oh god." Was all she got out as she felt herself building again. Lips sucked marks onto her neck, biting over her collar bone. Dolores's name spilled from her when the next orgasm zipped through her suddenly. Charlotte panted into her shoulder, her legs shaking slighly. 

"Again." The single word wasn't a request, it was an order that Charlotte wasn't sure she could follow as much as she desperately wanted to. 

"I don't...I don't know if I can." She panted, meeting that icy gaze. 

"Mmm I think you can." Dolores hummed, pulling her fingers out. Only to start circling her clit again with a mind numbing pace. Charlotte's body went rigid, a  soundless scream stuck in her throat. The veins in her neck straining from the effort, back arching off the mattress. Her legs slammed shut over Dolores's wrist to stop the moment. Her oversensitive body unable to take anymore as she collapsed into the bed sucking in hungry breaths. She watched as Dolores pulled her fingers away and popped them into her mouth, looking down into her eyes. 

"Shit." Charlotte cursed at the sight, tossing a hand over her eyes. A low laugh rumbled above her. It was a wonderful sound she wished she could hear more often. 

Dolores moved to get off her, but a hand gripped her wrist. 

“What...what about you?” She rasped, her voice feeling overworked. 

“I’m fine.” Dolores leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her temple. Charlotte let out a soft hum, hooking her leg over Dolores’s waist and flipping her into the mattress. 

“You sure about that?” She pushed some of her hair out of her face looking down into those blue eyes that always seemed to look unfazed. That was going to change. For tonight at least. She leaned down kissing up her neck, Dolores’s eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed into the sheets. Charlotte skated her hand down, pushing her hand under her shirt.

“Keep going.” Dolores’s voice was clipped as she tried to hold back. Charlotte smirked against her skin, her tongue darting out to slowly lick up her neck. Dolores resisted the urge to press her thighs together when heated kisses were trailed down her body. Electricity crackling with every bite that was soothed with a gentle lick. Her fingers flexed into the sheets when Charlotte unbuttoned her jeans. Her teeth pulled the zipper down at an agonizingly slow pace before her fingers hooked into belt loops. Dolores lifted her hips just enough for her jeans and underwear to be yanked down her legs. Charlotte leaned down kissing toned abs, her tongue dipping into her bellybutton. She wet her lips as she looked at Dolores's glistening center. As much as Dolores tried to pretend to be unaffected by everything, the evidence in front of her proved otherwise. 

Charlotte looked up at her through hooded eyes, hoisting one of Dolores’s legs over her shoulder. Without warning her tongue darted out, licking one broad stroke though her soaked center. Hips twitched upwards at the sudden onslaught. Her only sign of her pleasure were the few sharp intakes of breath when Charlotte's tongue swiped in a pattern that made her toes curl. Charlotte desperately wanted to hear her. She dipped lower, probing at her entrance with shallow thrust. A small smile crossing her face when hips canted upwards, a small moan escaping Dolores’s lips. She didn't give in just yet, enjoying the teasing. Her eyes looked up, locking with Dolores whose chest was rising and falling faster with each thrust. The slight tinge of pink in her cheeks exposing the effect Charlotte was having on her. She plunged her tongue deeper inside, curling it upwards. 

" _Fuck._ " The single gritted word encouraged her to repeat the action in rapid succession. Her nose bumping into her clit as she pressed her face closer. A hand tangled into her hair, fingers gripping the locks roughly. Charlotte hissed at the pain, but the sensation also shot a bolt of pleasure right to her core. She brought her hand down giving Dolores's thigh a hard smack. The hips her other arm was holding down stuttered, fingers fisting harder into her hair. 

The breathy moan that came out above her was music to ears. More. She needed more of those noises. Her fingers replaced her tongue, pressing into Dolores as she sucked her clit between her lips. That got an immediate response, the guttural noise filling the room. She slowed only to add a second finger. The combined sensations made Dolores's head feel dizzying the tightening knot inside of her so close to breaking. Her heel dug into Charlotte's back as her hips rolled up to meet her thrust. Charlotte doubled her efforts when her moans became high pitched, her fingers slamming into her. The unrelenting flicks over that tight bundle of nerves sent Dolores over the edge. A sting of jumbled curses spilled out as Charlotte continued to fuck her through her orgasm, only stopping when she melted into the mattress. Her chest heaving with every breath. 

Charlotte kissed the insides of her thighs before crawling back up her body. Their lips connected in a messy kiss, Dolores humming at the taste of herself. The kiss became more languid as they both came back down. Charlotte eventually flopped back into the bed, eyes examining Dolores's profile. 

"What?" She asked, feeling Charlotte's gaze. 

"Nothing. Just looking." She replied before resting her head in the crook of her neck. “Stay?” The word was muffled into blonde hair. There were a few fleeting moments she feared Dolores would deny her. 

“I can for a while.” Dolores replied softly, her hand stroking soothingly up and down her back. 

“I’ll take that.” She hummed nuzzling closer, a strong arm pulling her closer before they both slept through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dolores is a woman on a mission and I know this won't happen (and prolly shouldn't depending on who is in Charlotte) in the show but a bitch can dream. Let’s see what happens in tonight's ep. I had to explain to my roommate quarantine battle buddy, why I may or may not being going to jail for this and he just looked at me with concern lmaoooo


End file.
